


[Коллаж] Lux aeterna

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Romance, Wallpaper, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Серия коллажей-локскринов (6 штук: картинка для экрана блокировки и картинка для внутреннего экрана)
Relationships: Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Коллаж] Lux aeterna

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** кадры из фильма, фотографии со съемок, чужие фотографии, картинки с просторов Сети  
>  **Размер изображений:** 565х1004px

|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---


End file.
